The invention pertains to a motor vehicle seat with a tray that may be pivoted on the back of a backrest.
A motor vehicle seat of the type that may be presumed to be known (EP 05 28 142 A1) exhibits a single collapsible tray on the back of its backrest, which pivots around a horizontal transverse axis. This tray cannot be embodied in any arbitrary size. Even in instances of generous spatial dimensions in the motor vehicle, the tray cannot be embodied so as to be arbitrarily large because the burden imposed upon its bearing point: by the long arms, effective arms of a lever, would require a reinforced structure of the rest, and attachment elements that were rendered rigid.
Taking this state of the art as a point of departure, it is the underlying task of the invention, in the case of the motor vehicle seat which may be presumed to be known, to increase the usable surface area of the tray without having to accept great loads upon the bearing points as a part of the bargain.
The resolution of this task is accomplished by the characteristics described herein.
The sub-division of the tray""s surfaces on several planes, each with its own points of articulation on the backrest, permits an enlargement of the tray""s usable surfaces when compared with a single-piece embodiment, without necessitating an increase of the stresses imposed upon the load-bearing points and upon the tray itself. Such a tray can thus be constructed in a manner that is relatively sparing of weight and that, in addition, requires no reinforcement of the structure of the backrest.
In a particularly preferred embodiments of the invention, the concentration of the holding depressions on one tray renders it possible to configure the other tray so as to be completely flat so that it lends itself particularly well as a rest for paper, while it is being written upon, without disturbing edges. As a result of the positioning of the upper tray on support rods that bridge any free space between the back of the backrest and the longitudinal edge of the tray, which is turned toward it, objects, even if they protrude upward to a great degree, can be placed upon the lower tray.
In what follows, two preferred embodiments of the invention are described in detail and by virtue of the drawings